fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
MagiHeart
MagiHeart '(マジハート''Majihaato), short for '''Magical Heart (マジカル ハート''Majikaru Haato''), is a magical girl anime project made by Curewolfy11 to celebrate the Pretty Cure franchise's 10th anniversary. It will have ten series, taking themes from the original Pretty Cure ''seasons (light vs darkness, nature, human emotions, etc.), but making very major differences. All of the seasons are set in the same universe, and each season takes place a year after the previous one (e.g., '''Four Seasons' is set a year after Shining Soul) Series MagiHeart: Shining Soul MagiHeart: Shining Soul (マジハート: シャイニングソウル Majihaato: Shaininggu Sooru) is the first season, inspired by Futari wa/''Max Heart'', with the motifs being light vs. dark, hearts, and rainbows. It follows Kurosawa "Zuki" Mizuki's days as a newly-recruited MagiHeart called MagiNight who battles the Atrosolum, her training with her mentor and partner Maruno "Amako" Amaterasu, as well as searching for Princess Lucia of Sunshine Kingdom and the seven Rainbow Mirror shards. MagiHeart: Four Seasons MagiHeart: Four Seasons (マジハート:四季 Majihaato: Shiki) is the second season, inspired by Splash Star, with the motifs being nature, seasons, and the idiom "flower, bird, wind, moon". It follows the adventures of four unique girls who are the four pieces of MagiNatura; tomboy Haruno Hana, dancer Himura Natsumi, fashionista Aokaze Akiko, and mysterious loner Fuyuki Tsukiko. Though they have never met, they must work together to defend the world from Emperor Wilt! Great MagiHeart 5! Great MagiHeart 5! (グレートマジハート5! Gureeto Majihaato Faibu!) is the third season, inspired by Yes! 5/GoGo, ''with the motifs being elements, human characteristics, emotions, and butterflies. It follows pro MagiHeart Yumeiro Chou's journey defending the city from Empress Nightmare and finding the nine hidden Wishing Butterflies to find her missing childhood friend Yozora Nozomi, along with four apprentices with clashing personalities. Lucky Clovers! MagiHeart 'Lucky Clovers! MagiHeart' (ラッキークロバーズ! マジハート ''Rakkī Kurobāzu! Majihaato) is the fourth season, inspired by Fresh, with the motifs being fruits, clovers, card suits, dancing, and happiness. It follows new MagiHeart Ichinose Yukiko's search for the pieces of the Clover Jewel, an artifact said to bring eternal happiness to its owner, along with her mentor Aratano Ichigo, and friends she meets along the way. FloLove! MagiHeart FloLove! MagiHeart (フローラブ!マジハート''Fur'ōrabu! Majihaato'') is the fifth season, inspired by Heartcatch, ''with the motifs being hearts, flowers, and nature. It follows the story of newly-recruited Sakigami Ran's story of trying to stand up and follow the footsteps of her deceased grandmother, Sakigami Kaori, better known by the world as the legendary warrior MagiBloom, and dealing with the great expectations that come with it. MagiHeart Orchestra! 'MagiHeart Orchestra! (マジハートオーケストラ! Majihaato Ookesutora!) is the sixth season, inspired by Suite, with the motifs being music and feelings. It follows the story of Koeno Kokone, a shy but talented girl who is a new MagiHeart, named MagiVoice, with a side-effect; she can hear voices of other people's hearts, in both of her forms. With this new power, she must defeat the Silence army along with other MagiHearts and allies. MagiHeart: Happy Forever MagiHeart: Eternal Happiness (マジハート: エターナル ハピネス'' Majihaato: Etanaru Hapinesu'') is the seventh season, inspired by Smile, ''with the motifs being happiness and fairytales. It follows the days of Shirogawa Yukiko, a sweet and kind young girl, who, along with three inexperienced fighters like her and a cool-headed veteran, become a MagiHeart to hunt the Shadow creatures, the servants of the Grim Empire. Royal Cards! MagiHeart 'Royal Cards! MagiHeart '(ロイヤルカードズ! マジハート ''Roiyaru Kaadozu! Majihaato) is the eighth season, inspired by DokiDoki, ''with the motifs being card suits, emotions, and selflessness. It stars Aino Manami, a reckless, stubborn girl whose basic reflex is to help anyone in need...but just ''where ''did she get those traits from, when her father's a cautious doctor and her mother, who divorced him, is a talented, if selfish, magician? Little did she know that she'll get the answers as she joins the battlefield as MagiLovely, along with other secrets she never knew about... Happiness Finale MagiHeart! 'Happiness Finale MagiHeart! '(ハピネスフィナーレマジハート! ''Hapinesu Finaare Majihaato!) is the ninth and final season, inspired by Happiness Charge, with the motifs mirrors, fashion, form-changing and romance. It is set many years after the previous seasons, and follows the adventures of the previous MagiHearts' children and apprentices, led by the sarcastic yet smart daughter of MagiNight, Kurosawa Hitomi.Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Curewolfy11